powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Holden Proposal
The Holden Proposal is a fanfiction special. This special takes place months before two of its main characters made their return in Legendary Battle. Summary Longtime couple Susie Gold and Andy Holden talks about their past as Power Rangers, and discusses some of the highlights of his Ranger years. Then Andy asks Susie and life-changing question. Plot At the Riverside Park, Susie Gold and her longtime boyfriend, Andy Holden are walking, holding hands. As they sat on a bench at the park, the two talk about how much it meant to them to be Power Rangers. Susie talks about her past, and flashes back to when she first came to Riverside. She remembers when she first became a Power Ranger - as the Aqua Ranger. Susie became a part of the Power Rangers team, which changed both her and her life forever. Susie flashes back to the day she first met the Thunderstorm rangers (featuring Andy's older sister, Nicole) and the Chandler twins from junior high. Susie explains to Andy on how she became the Aqua Ranger due to being used by the Thunderstorm rangers enemy, Vita. Andy was blown away by Susie's early ranger beginnings. Susie reminded him that as she learned the responsibility, respect, and cooperation, she moved on to become the White Ranger. When Andy asked about Susie loosing her Aqua Ranger powers. Susie does another flashback to the day she lost her powers. Vita used an powerful candle to strip Susie of her powers. She reminded Andy that she returned as the Aqua Rangers temporary after helping her teammates retrieve their thunder coins and save their parents. Andy revealed that he went through a lot of things as a ranger, but hearing what happened with Susie and parents' disappearing got his stories beat. Susie tells Andy that Vita may have been bad, but her future sister-in-law, Morticia was much worse. In a flashback to the day Lady Morticia arrived, Susie and the other Thunderstorm rangers were at a four-wheeler charity race to raise money, taking place one month after she graduated from junior high school. She and the other rangers were summoned by their mentor Telexa to the command center where she told them about Lady Morticia. The rangers learned that their powers wasn't enough to take on the new villainess. Then in battle, when Morticia summoned her first monster -, it froze four of the zords and turned two against the rangers. This causes Telexa to introduce the rangers to new zords to take on Morticia's monsters. Susie explained that due to her powers being weak and unstable at that crucial time, she wasn't allowed to access to a Thunderzord. But in order for the rangers to summon the new Thunderzords, they must first regain access to the Thunder Dinozords. When two of Susie's old teammates created a device that would block the signal controlling the Zords, they were successful. However, an furious Morticia got back at the rangers by sending their zords to a burning hole in the ground, devastating the rangers. But Susie managed to send her Pterazord to the water in time before Morticia got to it. Yet despite loosing their old zords, the rangers finally used their new zords to defeat -. Although, she was defeated for the first time, Morticia vowed to destroy the rangers for good. Andy was impressed for the way Susie and Nicole survived their first ranger battle against Morticia. Susie thanked him for being impressed, but reminded him that she had to face her biggest battle, the day when she lost her Aqua Ranger powers for good. Flashing back to the day Susie lost her powers for good, Susie and her old teammate, Carmen Rodriguez saw an image of Susie from future about an battle not going good. Then at Riverside High (Susie and Andy's old school) Susie and two of her teammates came face to face with five teens with bad attitude,who would be later used by Morticia to destroy Earth. Susie recalled the moment she found out that she had only enough power for one finale battle. Despite limited power, Susie went into battle to help her team out, but they were outmatched by Morticia's newest monster, . Things got worse both the rangers' powers were stolen by Morticia to give to her new Dark Rangers and when Susie is transported to nowhere, where she faces off with -. Later, she comes face to face with longtime enemy, Goldonna. She shows Susie clips of past ranger battles. Susie admitted that when she saw the footage of herself, she found it hard to watch it. As Goldonna wanted Susie to admit she is her superior, she told her that she was crazy as ever. That was when Susie pulled herself together and revealed that when she was about to give up, seeing the video reminded her of all the good things she’d done as not only the Aqua Ranger, but of that as plain old Susie Gold. She managed to escape and reunite with her friends. Susie also restores the rangers' powers by destroying Morticia's blue crystal and the dark ranger teens escape. After the rangers got their powers back, Susie joins her teammate one final time as the Aqua Ranger. The rangers were successful in defeating -, but Susie loses her powers in the process for good. The dark rangers return to earth with no memory of what they went through and the rangers befriended them. Later, the rangers including Telexa congratulated Susie on a job well done and the rangers tell her that she is a true hero. Susie explains them she was about give up, but then she realized it wasn’t just the costume and powers that gave her strength but who she was inside was what really empowered her. Andy was proud of Susie for the tough mission she went though with losing her powers, but prevailed. Susie reminded Andy that even she survived loosing her powers, his big sister, Nicole had trouble dealing with the issue. In a flashback, Susie explains to Andy on how his sister, Nicole had trouble with the aftermath of failing to stop the Aqua candle from stripping Susie of her powers. She blamed herself for saving Susie's powers from being lost. But when Morticia uses Nicole's guilt for her newest scheme, she had to face it in order to save her friends. Morticia and Goldonna kidnaps four of the rangers and brings them to her dark dimension, where she plans to strip the rangers of her powers like she did with Susie. Nicole had to face her biggest issue in order to save her team. She manages to stop the candles and save her team and their powers from being lost. Nicole learned that Susie never blamed her from lost of her powers, but the pain of letting Susie down still lingered in her mind. Andy admitted that Nicole loved Susie like a sister. Susie agreed that she and Nicole that their best times, flashing back to time Susie became forgetful and Nicole reminded her of that. . Susie also admitted that she and Nicole had their worst. Which included the times they had trouble working together. Then She recalled the day Nicole left Riverside. In a flashback, Nicole and two teammate, Max and Rico were selected to go to - for the peace conference as peace ambassadors, causing the team to receive three new replacements, after finding out the Morticia had summoned her her carrier zord. With three new replacements, they defeat Morticia's new monster. Andy learned that although she missed Nicole and accepted the new rangers, she remained close to two of the new rangers, Trey Wilkes and Jasmine Harris. Although, Susie was happy that she received new teammates, her past with old enemy Vita would come back to haunt her. When Andy asked how did she became the white ranger, Susie recalled to the day she became the Thunderstorm White Ranger. With the Aqua Ranger's powers gone, Telexa and Gamma 5 created an new ranger to join the Thunderstorm rangers in the fight against Lady Morticia and her monsters since they were more powerful than Vita's past monsters. The Thunderstorm rangers were in the command center when they first caught a glimpse of the White Ranger. When the new ranger's identity was revealed, the rangers sigh of relief that their new teammate is their old friend, Susie. Not only she became the new white ranger, but she became the newest leader of the Thunderstorm Power Rangers at just fourteen years old. Andy laughed that Susie became the leader of the team at just fourteen. Then they got back to the story when Susie's old enemy Vita returned. Susie revealed that Vita's older brother set him up with Morticia so that the two would get married and he requested that Vita would join them and Morticia agreed, causing the new sister-in-laws to team-up to defeat the rangers. Although, Susie was still-free from Vita's evil doings, Vita hadn't learn her lesson when it came to using innocent people for her games. In a flashback, Susie recalled her old friend, Claire Mitchell who was new to Riverside like Susie was, and like Susie, Vita would use her for her own games with yellow ranger, Carmen. She put Claire under a spell as Vita's servant. She ordered Claire to steal Carmen's ninja thunder coin, causing her to be weak. To make things worse, both Jinjor and Susie's white hawk zord were stolen. Morticia then challenged the rangers to pilot her new shogun zords, if they refused, Carmen (who was captured at the time) would die. This upset Susie deeply, since she was so close to Carmen for so long. The rangers got the shogun megazord from Morticia and Susie rescued Carmen. Then when Carmen hit her head while ice-skating, she was found by Claire (who had broke free from Vita's spell) at night. She was rushed to the hospital. She was visited by Claire, who revealed to her that not only she knew about the rangers' identities, but she was under their enemies' evil spells and that she was the blame for Carmem missing her ice-skating competition. Carmen informed Claire that Susie was once used by Vita for her evil games and could relate. Then the rangers faced bigger trouble, Vita warned the rangers that if they do not surrender Claire, they will throw Jinjor to the internal sea of doom. In order to make things right, Claire told the rangers to give her to Vita and her minions, but the rangers had an idea to create a protecting device to shield Claire from Vita while they get Jinjor back. However, it was a trick and despite the rangers' best efforts, Claire was capture and the monsters retreated with her. Back at the command center, Carmen was released from the hospital and she joined her team, but Susie was worried for Claire as she knew what Vita had planned to do with her. In captivity, Claire tricked Vita's cousin, Vida into an neck massage and she asked her about what was in the small chest. Vida blabbed about the yellow ninja thunder coin. When Vida was knocked out, Claire steals the prison keys and escapes. She also sees Carmen's coin inside the chest and takes it. She is confronted by Vita and she demanded that she give it back to her, but Claire refused saying that she is done with Vita using her for her evil games. Unknown to Claire, the rangers finds out that Carmen's coin is in good hands again. They figured out that it was in Claire's hands and decided to teleport both Claire and the coin to the command center. Claire is transported out of Vita's dimension with the coin, angering Vita. Claire appears in the command center for the first time and returns the coin back to Carmen. Then after her return to figure-skating, Carmen decided to pursue figure-skating full-time, causing her to leave both the rangers and Riverside. She picked Claire as her replacement. Carmen's departure was a tearjerker for Susie. Andy stated that both Susie and Carmen were a lot closer than he thought. Susie admitted that she loved Carmen like a friend as well. She even explained on how to tried to save both Carmen and Nicole from evil control, flashing back to the day Susie became a Turbo Pink Ranger and tried to save her two old friends from Hexica's control. Andy couldn't believe his old enemy one turned his sister evil, but was thankful that Susie was there to save her. Susie then recalled the times when she and her old teammates were under mind-control. Cast *Shayna Rose as Susie Gold *Brandon Davis as Andy Holden *Mercedes McNab as Nicole Holden (archive footage) *Eric Lively as Drew Hale (archive footage) *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell (archive footage) See also *''Happy Birthday, Heather'', another fanfiction series to be a clip show. Category:Special Category:Episode